


初夜（pwp）

by bazihypoxia



Category: Super-Vocal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazihypoxia/pseuds/bazihypoxia
Summary: 小朋友的第一个夜晚充满着奇奇怪怪的仪式感，慌乱，期待和满足。
Relationships: 弘杨 小凡高
Kudos: 5





	初夜（pwp）

今年是他和高杨在一起的第二年。黄子弘凡掰着手指头算，但忘了是第几天。用张超的话说他俩是该做的都做了，不该做的也做了，实际上只有他们俩自己知道这种校园式恋爱谈的有多纯情，两个人都是母胎单身，黄子弘凡皮惯了也就还好，高杨却是打个啵都要脸红好一阵，更别说发展下一步了。  
上次接吻的时候黄子弘凡大着胆子伸了舌头，高杨倒是不排斥，就是紧张到大气不敢喘，最后分开的时候憋得满脸通红，抱着人喘了半天才缓过来，搞得黄子弘凡疑心自己才是长三岁的那一个。  
就是这样一个黄色笑话都听不得的人，突然开窍了似的，要黄子弘凡“带好东西”上门。黄子弘凡一头雾水，问什么东西啊，高杨支支吾吾，说你这么大了还不懂吗，就....套子啊。

黄子弘凡当场瞳孔地震，喉头梗着说不出一句话，电话那边的人有点急了，声音越来越小，好像还在发抖，说你到底来不来不来算了反正.....  
来！我来！黄子弘凡咽了口口水，赶紧接过话头，也顾不上震惊，全副武装之后就冲出家门，一边朝电话大喊羊你在家等我，脑子里乱七八糟什么都有，一轮胡思乱想过后自己也红了脸。小朋友在超市货架前惆怅了半天，说实话他不大清楚什么乱七八糟的口味，什么旋螺凸点，最后基本上一种挑了一盒。付钱的时候收银员不无好奇地打量着面前的年轻人，小声说了句注意身体，黄子弘凡臊的抱起东西就冲出超市，一秒也不想再逗留。

男孩出门急，只穿了一件卫衣，眼镜口罩却一样不落，从小超市鬼鬼祟祟地溜出来，揣着的好几盒东西和瓶瓶罐罐一股脑藏进大口袋，加快了步伐。  
他想是因为太冷了，身体不住的发抖。喘着气走进电梯间，脚下超重失重，大脑也超重失重，从来没觉得电梯爬19楼这么漫长。可当站到高杨门前时又犹豫着不敢开门。男孩做了几个深呼吸，呼出的白气慢慢消散，给门上也蒙上了一层水珠。  
“羊我到了”  
黄子弘凡发了条微信，不敢敲门也不敢按门铃，发完之后就黑屏当咸鱼，站在楼道里搓手。  
门把手转动了两下，屋里的人把门推开了。黄子弘凡觉得一定是错觉，不然为什么连开门这个动作都带着奇怪的欲息。男孩托着鼓鼓囊囊的大口袋挤进门，开门的人早已经跑了，抛下一句你进我房间吧，尾音还在冷空气中打转。  
黄子弘凡揣着一兜子的东西进了高杨卧室。他不是第一次来高杨家，只是这次怎么说都太仓促又太特别。高杨不知道在厕所里捣鼓什么，黄子弘凡站也不是坐又不知道坐哪，只好把一大堆东西先放在高杨床头柜上，自己在厕所门口来回踱步。  
高杨把头探出厕所门，看见黄子弘凡在那傻站着，床头一堆的避孕套，又闹了个大红脸。  
“...你把计生用品货架搬回来了啊？”  
“啊？...哦，你是说那个..”男孩不好意思的挠挠头“我不太懂这些，也不知道不同口味之间有什么差别......怕你不喜欢，就都买了。”  
“我们俩....用得完吗？”  
黄子弘凡闻言，不自然的咳了一声。 高杨似乎能想到他被收银员盯着的窘迫模样，没忍住笑了出来。  
“你坐我床上等我一会儿，我马上就好了。”  
“哦...”  
哪怕是话痨如黄子弘凡这个时候也说不出话了。男孩看见高杨潮红不正常的面色，略带湿意的眼角，瞟一两眼就不敢再看，乖乖坐在人床沿等，思绪又飞到天边外。  
黄子弘凡等的快睡着，直到厕所门被打开，高杨从里面走出来。  
男孩一下给整清醒了，摇摇头以为自己在做梦。他的心上人只着一件衬衫，眼角脸颊都泛红，下衣不知所踪，腿间若隐若现的物什将衬衫下摆顶起一个弧度，仔细看腿间还有亮晶晶的液体，扶着墙才一步一步靠近自己。他终于知道为什么高杨给自己开完门就跑，影也不见一个，毕竟不穿裤子开门总是不太体面。  
高杨蹭到看呆了的黄子弘凡面前，手一伸，嘴一扁，说自己做准备做了好久，好难受的，你怎么还不抱我。话语之间还不是很熟练，声线有点发抖，像电话里的一样。  
黄子弘凡哪受得住这个，脑里千百个烟花炸开，本能地伸出手接住委屈巴巴的小羊。高杨跨坐在黄子弘凡腿上，发现小朋友这就不争气的硬了，东西隔着运动裤顶着自己臀缝，一脸蛮无措的样子。  
黄子弘凡把高杨往外推了一点，双手悬空了半天最后隔着衬衫落在人肉感的腰上。  
“对不起，羊...不是，可以吗？”  
“.....我都这样了..”高杨不依，偏要往前坐，刚好把黄子弘凡嵌在自己穴口上。“你主动一点嘛。”  
高杨伏在黄子弘凡肩头，说话声音闷闷的，越来越小，整个人羞的像只虾米，弓着身子趴在男孩身上。穴口因为喘息微微开合着，濡湿了黄子弘凡的运动裤。  
黄子弘凡再青涩，再能忍也不会在这种情况下退怯，再说一向矜持的爱人已经走了九十九步，再不往前一步自己可就太不是人了。  
男孩心想着，身体还比大脑要先行一步，自己一使劲就把气喘吁吁的爱人放倒在柔软的床铺上。黄子弘凡注视着身下软乎乎的人，突出的喉结上下翻滚，男孩抑制不住兴奋去找那两片唇瓣，第一次给他的男孩一个充满情欲的深吻，舌尖交缠相触，黄子弘凡咬着高杨的下唇瓣厮磨，直把人逼出生理泪水，口涎顺着合不拢的嘴角流下才罢休。  
黄子弘凡抹掉高杨嘴角亮晶晶的津液，顺着人软嫩的侧颈往下亲，像对待一件瓷白的薄脆玉器一样不敢用力。高杨看起来实在是太脆弱了，他想，好像尚不能承受一个吻痕的烙印。可他的爱人，他的宝贝，他年长三岁的小朋友，献祭一样对他说，我把我给你。黄子弘凡叼住身下人挺立的乳尖，犬齿轻轻啃咬着，舌尖打着转，直到高杨敏感的乳头充血挺立，另一边用手指捏住男人丰腴柔软的细腻乳肉搓揉，酥麻的快感冲上大脑，高杨摸着黄子弘凡的后脑勺小声呻吟，像一只抓心的猫，下半身空着，很是闹心。  
“你快点....快点进来吧..”  
高杨的声音已经带上哭腔，往前送着胯，硬挺的性器直挺挺戳在小腹上，好不难受。黄子弘凡拆开一个橘子味的避孕套带上，不太放心地把手指又探进去扩张，只是两根高杨就受不了，被扣住敏感点的肠道开始收缩，再多一根手指也放不下。黄子弘凡俯下身亲他，抵住人上唇舔舐，右手拍拍人的腰际要他放松，好把第三根手指送进去。  
三根手指已是极限，黄子弘凡扶着自己那器物送入一个头的时候高杨就哭了，眼泪不要钱一样往下掉，穴口的褶皱都被撑平，红艳艳的很是诱人。黄子弘凡有点慌，强忍着胀疼的不适退出来，他看不得高杨哭，高杨一哭自己也要掉眼泪。男孩俯下身去亲人泪湿成一绺一绺的睫毛，沾满泪水的下眼睑。  
“不做了...我们不做了..”黄子弘凡在高杨耳边落下细碎的吻，心揪成一团。  
“不行.....”高杨哭的呜呜咽咽，倔劲反倒是上来了，费好大劲坐起来，一边落眼泪一边把小黄子对准穴口，另一只手扶着人肩膀施力要坐下去，发出一声绵长旖旎的呻吟。只送了一半就卡住动不了，不敢再往下坐了。黄子弘凡耐心地捧着人脸亲，直到高杨慢慢放松才敢整根没入，确是动也不敢动。  
高杨折腾累了，嘴唇被亲的红肿不堪，泛着潋滟的水光，伏在黄子弘凡肩头小小口喘气。他被少年高热的体温熨贴，在人下颚线又亲又咬，留下一点点梅花瓣似的吻痕  
黄子弘凡怕他遭不住，哄着亲到高杨都不太耐烦，自顾自地小幅度上下动起来，没两下却酥到了腰眼，可怖的快感上泛，令高杨立马软了腰。黄子弘凡这才抽送了几下，听到痛苦的呜咽被粘腻的喘息声取代才放下心来。  
其实黄子弘凡没有表面上看起来那么皮，他也很温柔啊。高杨一边喘一边想。男孩连做爱都是最具节奏的九浅一深，怕伤到自己一直余半寸在外面不敢再进来。高杨又有点想哭，鼻音很重靠在男孩怀里哼哼，下半身的快感一抹接一波涌来，高杨被黄子弘凡顶到敏感点，硬的发疼的前端没守住精关，全射在自己和黄子弘凡的小腹上，还有一些滴落在两人的交合处。  
黄子弘凡低声笑了，他拥住他的爱人，迎来他的第一个高潮，把叫声都不成调的哥哥抱紧，感受他快一拍的心跳。  
高杨迷迷瞪瞪地射了一回，被黄子弘凡抱着做最后的冲刺，不应期的穴道绞住体内的凶器，黄子弘凡此时的顶撞更要人命。高杨硬不起来，后穴的快感散发的快而迅猛，简直要把人逼疯。他扒着人的肩膀，咬住黄子弘凡的肩头却不敢用力，呻吟还是从嘴角溢出，爽到嗯嗯呜呜一通哭叫，整个人像从水里打捞出来一样湿，刚过不应期就又被逼着挺立起来。  
黄子弘凡伸手给高杨的性器一点抚慰，手掌包裹着柱身上下撸动，时不时刮过马眼，前后夹击搞得高杨头皮发麻，精力旺盛的男孩又操干了几十下，不太费劲就把高杨和自己一起送上高潮。  
高杨好累，黄子弘凡帮他擦身子时就睡着了。睡颜像洋娃娃，睫毛还会抖动，像振翅的蝶。黄子弘凡轻轻落下一个吻，时间会永远记住这个美好的晚上。他想，一百年，一千年以后他也还会记得这个晚上。

——————————end————————-


End file.
